Too Hard
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Cécile must hide a certain mark made by a certain scientist. LloydXCécile rated T for implied sexual themes. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, I'd make this pairing canon.**

**Yo! Zephyr here! And this would be my first shot at writing a Lloyd/Cecile. Well, I'm writing another one that I started before this one, but I finished this one first. I'm afraid Lloyd might be a little OOC, but this is a bit different from what I'm used to writing. *shrugs* Thanks for Victoria (as I don't know your FF name, but I'm sure my guess is right) for reading this and answering my many questions while I was writing this. I hope this isn't too bad. So let the deadly tale begin!  
**

Cécile opened her eyes to the bright sunlight outside of the window. She was so sure that she had closed the blinds the night before, but perhaps someone had opened them, that someone being the man lying in bed next to her.

She looked to her right and saw that Lloyd was still asleep, which didn't really surprise her. He could sleep until three in the afternoon if he really wanted to. However, they were meant to be working on a more efficient energy source for the Lancelot that day, so Cécile knew that Lloyd would want to start on his project as soon as possible.

Cécile sat up, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. Upon closer examination, she discovered a bite mark that had not been there when she had gone to bed. There was always the possibility that she had received the mark during sex the previous night. Lloyd didn't always know when too much was too much.

The moving of sheets caused Cécile to look down at her bed partner. Lloyd was finally waking up.

"How long have you been awake?" Lloyd asked as he blinked blindly at her, as he couldn't see anything without his glasses.

"Just woke up." Cécile replied.

"We should get up." Lloyd had put on his glasses and was now looking at his cell phone for the time. "Suzaku will be here soon."

"Yes, heaven forbid if he finds us in bed together." Cécile rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. "I still think it's odd that you live here, Lloyd."

"What's so strange about that?" Lloyd queried as he pulled on a pair of trousers.

"Well, you work here, too." Cécile explained.  
"So that means that I don't have to commute." Lloyd shrugged. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I suppose not." Cécile shook her head.

"What's on your shoulder, Cécile-kun?" Lloyd asked suddenly.

"A bite mark, Lloyd." Cécile said as she pulled on a shirt. "Care to explain how it got there?"

"Probably from last night." Lloyd shrugged.

"Exactly." Cécile said, her eyes on the man across the room. "You bite too hard, Lloyd."

"Nonsense." Lloyd dismissed the idea with the wave of his hand. "None of my childhood dentists ever complained about such a thing."

"Okay…" Cécile really didn't want to know what he was talking about. "But if you bite hard enough to leave a mark, that should tell you that you shouldn't bite me so hard."

"Rubbish." Lloyd shook his head as he pulled on his lab-coat.

"And just how am I going to hide it?" Cécile demanded. "It's too hot to be wearing that jacket in the lab."

"Then you'll have to think of something." Lloyd shrugged. "Say that a dog bit you."

"On my shoulder, Lloyd?" Cécileraised an eyebrow skeptically. "You know, I don't think Suzaku is that stupid."

"Oh, let's just get to work." Lloyd said exasperatedly as he pushed Cécile out of the room.

"Not before I get some breakfast!" Cécile demanded. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, fine." Lloyd said. "Just make it quick."

When the two reached the kitchen, they found Suzaku eating a piece of buttered toast and reading a gossip magazine.

"A gossip magazine, Kururugi-kun?" Lloyd picked up a newspaper and threw it down on the table before retrieving his morning pudding cup.

"It was the only thing I could find this morning." Suzaku said in an annoyed manner. "At least now I know all about Brad and Angelina's relationship."

"Thank God I know you're being sarcastic." Cécilesaid as she cracked an egg into a frying pan on the stove.

"So what are the plans for today?" Suzaku asked the scientist who was searching for a spoon with which to eat his pudding.

"We're going to work on the power cell for the Lancelot." Lloyd had found a spoon and was now walking back to his newspaper and pudding cup. "You, Suzaku, will be practicing with your current Lancelot frame."

"So basically the same thing I've been doing for the last year and a half?" Suzaku questioned.

"Exactly!" Lloyd said a little too enthusiastically.

"He's crazy, isn't he?" Suzaku turned to Cécile.

"I've been telling people that for years." Cécile sprinkled cheese onto her scrambled eggs.

"Cécile, what's on your shoulder?" Suzaku frowned.

Cécile shot a glare in Lloyd's direction before saying, "It's just a dog bite."

"On your shoulder?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow, as Lloyd started laughing.

"I was lying down." Cécile invented wildly before saying, "My friend's dog doesn't know when he's biting too hard," while glaring pointedly at Lloyd.

"Why do you keep glaring at Lloyd?" Suzaku wondered.

"She's always glaring at me for something." Lloyd said as he opened his pudding cup. "And I think you should be getting to work, Kururugi-kun."

"If you say so." Suzaku said as he stood and walked out of the room.

"That went well." Lloyd said as Cécile piled her scrambled eggs onto a plate and walked over to the table.

"Don't even start, Lloyd." Cécile said.

"Don't you have some concealer to cover it up?" Lloyd suggested.

"Nope." Cécile shook her head. "I ran out yesterday."

"Well, that's problematic." Lloyd shrugged.

"Let's just get to work, okay?" Cécile asked.

"You still need to eat breakfast." Lloyd pointed out.

"I thought you were eager to finish this frame?" Cécile stabbed some eggs on her fork.

"Yes, but I can't have you passing out from hunger, now can I?" Lloyd pointed out.

"Fair enough." Cécile said as she finished her eggs. "Let's get going."

"You're an eager beaver this morning, Cécile-kun." Lloyd threw out the empty pudding cup.

"I can't believe you just said that." Cécile shook her head.

"I can't use overly clichéd expressions?" Lloyd frowned.

"I never said that you can't." Cécile said as she placed her dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I just find it strange that you're using them at all."

"It's not that strange of a concept." Lloyd said as they left for the lab.

"So have you installed that ejection seat yet, Lloyd?" Cécile asked when they reached the gargantuan mech.

"That traditionally comes after the testing is finished." Lloyd said as he climbed the ladder into the pilot's seat.

"I can't imagine why." Cécile rolled her eyes.

"Has Suzaku been in this yet?" came Lloyd's voice from the Knightmare frame.

"You told me not to let him anywhere near it." Cécile responded. "So the answer is no."

"Perhaps we can have him test it now." Lloyd said.

"I thought we were looking for another power source in addition to the sakuradite?" Cécile frowned.

"That's important, but it's more important that it's actually working." Lloyd said as he started to climb back down the ladder.

"If it works, why didn't you just turn it on?" Cécilequestioned.

"Because Suzaku should be able to do it." Lloyd said.

"You haven't forgotten how to do it, have you?" Cécile figured that this was the case.

"Of course not!" Lloyd said in that voice that told Cécile that he was lying.

"Whatever you say, Lloyd." Cécile rolled her eyes.

"Still working on that frame, are you?"

Lloyd and Cécile turned around and found Cornelia and Euphemia walking into the lab. Cornelia looked slightly annoyed, possibly by her younger sister's presence, but Euphie was staring at the Knightmare frame in front of her.

"What prompts such a visit from you, Cornelia?" Lloyd was never one for being formal around the nobles.

"Euphie wanted to see Suzaku." Cornelia gestured towards her sister.

"He's in the practice lab, Euphemia." Cécile figured that she should be more formal than Lloyd.

"Am I allowed to see him?" Euphie asked timidly.

"As long as you don't distract him from his work." Lloyd replied.  
"I won't." Euphie promised. "I know Cornelia will scold me if I do."

"That I will, Euphie." Cornelia said as Euphie ran off to the practice lab.

"So why are you really here, Cornelia?" Lloyd asked.

"I just wanted to see how the Knightmare frame was coming." Cornelia's eyes were on the giant Lancelot frame in front of her.

"It's coming along quite nicely." Cécile had started to check on some of the other functions of the mech. "If Lloyd would put in the ejection seat, it would be ready to test."

"You haven't put in the ejection seat, Earl Apslund?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

"That's usually installed after the testing is complete." Lloyd said.

"Or whenever we get the funds to put it in." Cécile sighed as she turned to finish some repairs to the plating of the frame. "Since Lloyd has a tendency to use up the budget for useless things."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Cornelia shook her head. "And what's happened to your shoulder, Cécile?"

Cécile froze for a few seconds before she said, "Uh, it's nothing more than a dog bite."

"On your shoulder?" Cornelia frowned.

"I was lying down." Cécile used her previous excuse, hoping that this would be enough for Cornelia.

"It doesn't quite look like a dog bite." Cornelia cocked her head in confusion while Lloyd began laughing.

"It should." Cécile said while glaring at Lloyd. "Because I was definitely bitten by a dog."

"It almost looks like a bite from a human…" Cornelia was now closely examining the bite in question. "Were you attacked, Cécile?"

"No, she wasn't attacked." Lloyd managed to say between fits of laughter.

"And how do you know this?" Cornelia glanced towards the scientist.

"I just know." Lloyd smirked.

"That doesn't explain anything, Apslund." Cornelia frowned. "Unless you have something to do with it…"

"Oh, he does." Cécile had given up hiding it from Cornelia.

"Thanks a lot, Cécile-kun." Lloyd said to Cécile.

"Not a problem, Lloyd." Cécile nodded.

"But why would Lloyd bite you?" Cornelia was very puzzled by this.

"Use your imagination, Cornelia." Lloyd said.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Cornelia said, "You're sleeping with him?"

"It's about time." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"That's kind of perverted, Apslund." Cornelia said.

"Not perverted." Lloyd shook his head. "Kinky, perhaps."

"I told him not to bite so hard next time." Cécile told Cornelia. "He probably won't listen, though."

"Since when do I listen?" Lloyd questioned.

"Never." Cécile shrugged.

"Exactly." Lloyd nodded. "You know you like it."

"That's a little more than we need to know." Cornelia said. "And just make sure that this doesn't get in the way of work."

"It won't." Cécile said. "Unless Lloyd wants to do something else that ends up hurting me."

"I can't promise that." Lloyd smiled deviously. "You know me."

"Unfortunately, I do." Cécile sighed.

**I can imagine Lloyd doing some really kinky stuff. Poor Cecile. She has to put up with so much...I'd love to get my other oneshot up soon, but I'm leaving for Ireland on Saturday and will have a busy two days before that...I'm almost done with it, though, so it should be up soon after I get back in three weeks. Assuming that I'm not suffering too badly from jetlag, that is. So that's it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
